The Greatst Story Ever Told
by lizzie-fan
Summary: When Gordo can't figure out how to tell Lizzie how he really feels, what will he do. Movie does not happen. Please read and reveiw. Chapter 3 is up!
1. The idea

BBHJH doesn't happen. So the Movie doesn't either. I also have two other stories I am working on but I wanted to do this one cuz I had a great idea! I hope you enjoy and leave a review! On to the story. {I don't own anything.} The song is on the what a girl wants movie soundtrack and is sung by Oliver James.  
  
Gordo was in his room sitting on his bed thinking about how to tell Lizzie his true feelings.  
  
'She could never like me back. There's no way. How can I tell her anyway?'  
  
He walked over to his book bag to see what flyers he got today. Today was the last day of middle school and he wanted to have done one thing this summer and that one thing is tell lizzie how he feels. He found one for a singing contest that is at the middle school in one week.  
  
'This can be the way. I know the perfect song, I hope this works.' Gordo went to his CD collection and pulled out a CD and put it in the CD player.  
  
At Lizzie's house her and Matt are fighting.  
  
"Give me the phone, I want to call Gordo." Lizzie yelled at Matt.  
  
"I want to call Lanny." Matt yelled back.  
  
"Lanny doesn't even talk."  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"Go over to his house then."  
  
"Why can't you go over Gordo's."  
  
"'Cuz it's my phone."  
  
"Mom said I could call Lanny."  
  
"MOM!" Lizzie yelled to her mom.  
  
"What are you aregueing about now?" Jo asked.  
  
"Matt won't give me my phone."  
  
"Matt give your suister her phone."  
  
"But mom, you told me I could call Lanny."  
  
"Fine, Matt give your sister her phone back and call Lanny, you have ten minutes. Then Lizzie, you can call who ever you want to call."  
  
"Mom, I want to call Gordo and I want my own phone line." Lizzie told her mom.  
  
"Well, maybe for your birthday." Jo said, then went downstairs.  
  
Matt gave lizzie her phone and went downstairs to call Lanny. Lizzie went to her room and turned her computer on. She logged on and saw that no one was on.  
  
'Why is no one on? Miranda is in Mexico so she is prbly doing something, but Gordo, where is he? He doesn't have homework and didn't tell me he had anything planned.'  
  
She went over to her bed and started to think about her crush. No, it's not Ethan like everyone would think. It's Gordo, yes Elizabeth Brooke McGuire has a crush on David Zepher Gordon. She doesn't know if he feels the same but she hopes he does.  
  
"Lizzie, you can use the phone now." Matt screamed.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie screamed back and picked up her phone to dial gordo's number.  
  
The phone rang three times and Gordo picked up the phone after turning off the music.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Oh, hi lizzie, what's up?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Not much, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing." Gordo replied.  
  
They talked for a little while then they had to eat dinner. 


	2. The Digital Bean

A/N: I am sorry but I decided, like all my other stories, BBHJH does happen.  
  
The next day Lizzie and Gordo went to the Digital Bean. After they ordered their food they went and sat down.  
  
"Hey lizzie," Gordo started.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie asked looking up from her food.  
  
"Did you hear about the show coming up?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You mean the talent show?" Lizzie asked, slitely confused.  
  
"Yeah." Gordo answered.  
  
"Yup. I think it sounds cool." Lizzie answered.  
  
"So your going?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yup. Why?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"OK." Lizzie replied.  
  
They ate and decided to go to the mall. After that they went to Lizzie house and hung out for a while.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but I want to hurry this a long so it gets to the good part! The next chapter will most likely be a couple of days later! This is good for now I hope! Please review! 


	3. Tuesday

A/N: Today is Tuesday in the story so you know!  
  
The next few days went just like always. Lizzie and Gordo hung out and Lizzie and Matt were fighting but not every day.  
  
On Tuesday morning Lizzie woke up to the phone ringing so she looked on the caller I D and saw that Miranda was calling. She answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Hola." Miranda answered  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Lizzie said looking at the clock which read 6:45 am.  
  
"Sorry. Well your up now so what's up? Any new boys?" Miranda asked with a mischievous grin. She hoped Lizzie would realize that she liked Gordo 'cause it's obvious that he likes her.  
  
"Yup, but I can't tell you who just yet." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Why not?" Miranda asked.  
  
"'Cause I don't know how you would react."  
  
"It's not Larry is it?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Ewww, no. Someone else."  
  
"Ok. Whatever." Miranda's mom yells for her in the background. "Sorry lizzie but I got to go. Talk to ya later. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie said then hung up.  
  
She got ready for her day, ate breakfast, and went to watch some T. V. but there was nothing on.  
  
"Lizzie." Lizzie's mom, Jo came in.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Today you need to clean your room so we can go to the beach tomorrow."  
  
"Yes mom." Lizzie answered.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" Jo answered the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi Gordo." There was a pause. "Yes she is here." Another pause. "Ok, here she is."  
  
During this Lizzie was thinking of how to get out of cleaning her room and then she heard gordo's name and thought that maybe he wanted to do something and she hoped he did.  
  
Jo hands Lizzie the phone.  
  
"Hello." Lizzie says.  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
"Hey Gordo. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just seeing what you were doing today."  
  
"Well, I have to clean my room if I want to go to the beach tomorrow."  
  
"Go clean 'cause if I am there stuck with your brother you will owe me BIG time." Gordo says putting an emphasis on big.  
  
Gordo is invited cuz it's a tradition that the McGuire's go every year and invite Gordo.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Lizzie says laughing a little.  
  
"Ok, I'll let you go."  
  
"Ok. Talk to ya later! Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and went to clean her room.  
  
Gordo hung up and turned the music on that he was going to sing for the show. He doesn't care if the wins the show or not, he just cares if he gets Lizzie. {A/N: I hope that sounds right cuz I'm a girl and all.}  
  
He goes over to his computer and looks at the pictures on the desk. There are 13 Pictures there and in about 3 days there will be one more. Those are the pics of him and Lizzie from every year when they go to the beach. Him and Lizzie smiling for the camera, standing next to each other. Gordo wishes he was Lizzie's boyfriend but he never had the nerve to ask her out or tell her his feelings. This Friday all that would change.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter and all. I am doing my best but if you have any idea's then e-mail me or leave them in the review!  
  
Please review. 5 good reviews and I will give you another chapter! 


End file.
